A not so quiet life
by Tg1210
Summary: This is a story about the adventures of Bolt and the gang after the movie. Possible BoltxMittens? Note rated M for some language and some pretty horrible and crule moments. Review please and thank you
1. Prologue

Epilogue As the autumn sun shined down on a small house, a girl and her dog were running and playing in the yard "Come on Bolt," she said as a white shepherd ran to her. It had been two weeks since the fire, two weeks since they had quite acting, and 1 week after bringing home a cat and a hamster. As the two weeks passed, the girl and her dog had grown closer together than they had in years. The girl s name was Penny, the dog was Bolt, the cat was Mittens, and the hamster was Rhino. Bolt had been an actor for most of his life. In a few months, he would be turning 7, this would be only his second birthday offset. 


	2. A Quiet Life

Of course, the fire had not left Bolt or penny unharmed. Penny was treated for short term smoke inhalation and bolt was treated for some cuts and a somewhat fractured paw. As well as letting a white shepherd into the hospital they had not noticed a cat and a hamster had followed them into the room and hid under the bed. When the doctors noticed them they ordered them out, but Bolt decided to step in and use his "dog face," the doctors just laughed and let them stay.

"So Wags, why'da do that?" asked Mittens

"Oh, well I thought it would get pretty lonely with just me and Penny after a while," replied the shepherd.

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean I want you guys to live with us,"

"I don't know Bolt…"

"Come on Mittens I need a friend who can actually understand me"

"Bolt it's just…"

"Mittens please"

"Fine, but if this goes south I'm leaving."

"So you're staying forever" Replied Bolt with a sly grin on his face. But after that, it got quiet except for the doctors talking

"All right you're free to go," said one.

Just as Bolt was going to ask Mittens if she was ok, but Penny picked him up and said,

"Oh Bolt, I'm glad you're ok, for a while, I thought I lost you."

And with those words Bolt fell asleep in her arms. When Bolt woke up they were in a car going down a small dirt road. When he woke up next time he found himself in Penny's bed with a black cat and a hamster. He quietly but not so quietly hopped off the bed.

"Morning Wags," said a voice

"Oh, erm, morning Mittens,"

"You're up early,"

"How early?"

"About eight" she replied with a hint of contempt in her voice

"Oh, sorry," he smiled sheepishly

"Ah, forget about it, just let me get some shut eye," and with that, she was back asleep. Bolt decided to go downstairs to see Penny. There she was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Morning buddy," she said as Bolt hopped up next to her. Within minutes he was sound asleep.


	3. Dreams Aren't Fun

Chapter 2

Dreams Arnt fun

When Bolt woke up this time he was not on the couch with Penny, but in an ally in Las Vegas.

"Hey Bolt, wake up," said a familiar cat

"Hmm" replied the drowsy dog

"Come on i've got a suprise for ya"

Bolt somehow knew what to do so he closed his eyes and listend to Mittens.

"ok, ok, now no peaking," said Mittens "now open 'em"

"Bask in the glow baby," she said.

"Well Mittens I..." but before he could finish he stopped himself. Mittens already told him everything he knew until she said

"Our own little houses for just the two of us, and we can stay here forever."

Thats when Bolt woke up to a gentle shake from Penny.

"You ok Buddy?" she asked, Bolt hadn't realised he had been yipping in his sleep so he gave her a quiet yip in response. He decided to go back upstairs but stopped when he heard a very familiar bark on TV. A news Reporter was talking when she said

"Love is one of the most powerful emotions, so powerful that you would run into a burning building to save the persin you love most in life, that's the story of TV sensation Bolt who saved his owner from a burning building. Now over to Ron Powers on the sight of the accident."

Bolt decided to go upstairs to see mittens after that.


	4. Confessions

When Bolt went back upstairs he found Mittens sleeping on the bed. Not wanting to disturb her bold hoped up onto penny's dresser and onto the bed and laid down next to her, and dosed off in the morning sun.

When Bolt woke up he saw that the clock said 11 so he decide to wake Mittens up

"Wake up sleepy head," Bolt said jokingly, "come on it's 11"

"M'kay" replied" mittens

"come on, Penny's getting our food"

"Fine, just don't throw me off the bed."

Bolt just gave her a quick chuckle and decide to go downstairs. Soon Mittens was up and walking around talking with Bolt.

"So Mittens," asked the shepherd

"Ya wags" she replied

"remember that one day in Vegas"

"I choose to forget"

"Just what were you going to say after I left?"

"I was going to say, the houses are ours and we could have lived the rest of our days in 'em"

"oh"

"what is is Bolt"

"It's just this morning I had a dream about that day and you said, Just the two of us in our own little houses forever"

"oh Bolt, sometimes dreams can tell what's on someone's mind, oh and one more thing"

"Ya"

"Don't run off anytime soon"

And with that, she walked away.


	5. Fears

A month had and half had passed, and nothing happened for a while. Until that day. Penny and her mom were watching TV when Bolt walked in.

"And now for a weather with Andre Johnson, so how's it looking otherwise Andre?" The anchor asked

"Well you see," he replied, "It's supposed to storm for the next three to five days, so if you live in a low area prepare for the worst, in total were supposed to get about two feet of rain altogether."

"Hey Mom?" asked Penny, "Don't we live in a low area"

her mother just nodded slowly. Just as Mr. Johnson had predicted, that night the rain slammed down on the house like bullets. Despite his name, Bolt was scared to death of rain lightning and thunder. Every time he was about to fall asleep a crash of thunder seemed to be mocking him by keeping him awake. He noticed Mittens wasn't in the bed so he decided to go downstairs when he saw here sitting on the counter.

"M-Mittens?" The shepherd asked sheepishly

"Oh hey wags" she replied, "Jeez looks like you've seen a ghost"

"No, it's just all of the noise outside, it scares me," he looked up at her sadly

"Oh come on Bolt, that face won't work on me,"

but as she said this a huge crash of thunder shook the house. Bolt jumped and fell on his side. Mittens then realized that Bolt wasn't lying and he was petrified by the sounds.

"um, Wags," she asked, "you really are scared of that stuff aren't you?"

Bolt just nodded,

"you want to tell me why,"

Bolt just shook his head

"did this have to with your show?"

Bolt nodded again

"Come on Bolt, let's go upstairs."

The two hopped up the steps into Penny's room. As Bolt hoped onto the bed another huge crash of thunder shook the house and he jumped straight into Penny's arms.


	6. The End?

Then next morning when Bolt woke up the rain was still pelting down on the house, Penny was holding him tight. Penny woke up to the white shepherd crying in her arms.

"It's ok Buddy," she soothed,"You're safe with me," with those words Bolt calmed down, but only a little. Later Bolt, Penny, Mittens, and Rhino were all watching some show about three idiots and cars.

"CLARKSON," one screamed,

"What" the other replied

"Did you just hit the back of MY CAR!" It then cut to one of the other men saying,

"as you can see Mr. May is currently killing Jeremy with a katana,"

Bolt hopped off the coach and scratched at the door. "ok buddy," said Penny "Don't stay out there too long."

About a minute later Bolt was walking back to the house when he finally understood why Penny's mom had just nodded when she asked about them living in a low area. Bolt saw a wave of water going considerably fast headed right towards him. Bolt froze in fright at the sight but he quickly ran back to the house. He was too slow. He felt himself being picked up by the water and was thrown around like a ragdoll until he hit something hard. He passed out.


	7. The Vet

**A/N Oh boy long chapter today guys, this was originally going to be two separate chapters but I decided to stick them together for this one huge chapter**

When Bolt woke up he was in a container with a covered door. He overheard the doctors talking,

"I'll be surprised if he can make it another night," one said,

"I don't know Phil it's just he ran thru a burning building to save his owner," replied the other

"That's why I'm saying he probably won't because his immune system is so weak,"

"It's been two moths, he should be completely fine by now,"

"Just listen, Robert, I'll honestly be surprised if he ever wakes up again."

With those words, bolt wanted to bark, but his throat felt dry so he decided to fall asleep. When he woke up he felt himself in the arms of someone petting him.

"Well would you look at that," she said, "our sleeping beauty is awake."

Bolt found out that he had been sleeping for three days. Bolt was soon at the main desk sleeping on the receptionist's lap. Penny's mom walked in with the phone in one hand and her wallet in the other,

"Look, Penny," she said, "I'm sure there just worried about Bolt, I know honey just wait there, I'll be home in about an hour."

The doctors told Penny's mother that they needed to keep Bolt of his feet for the next few days, no pills, no diet, and no therapy, just keep him off his feet. Penny's mom walked out of the office with Bolt and they hopped into her car.

When they got home Penny had invited a few of the actor's from the TV show over along with some of her friends from school to see Bolt. When they walked in Penny ran to her dog and gave him the second best hug of his life. Bolt soon noticed a teary-eyed cat looking at him from the other room. Bolt walked over to her to greet her, but she just gave Bolt a hug,

"B-Bolt I was so scared when I saw that wave go past, I just remember hearing a yelp and then silence, we found you about a mile away," she said

"Mittens you have no idea how scared I was scared too," But the smile left his face when he said this, then he walked away from Mittens and went over to Penny and he sat on her lap.


	8. The True Fear

Penny continued to talk to the other guests. "So Penny, one asked, "How's the quiet life working out for you?"

Then another asked, "I bet it's a whole lot calmer," Penny just answered while stoking Bolt's fur. Bolt just tried to tone them out and fall asleep, but he couldn't. Penny noticed this and told everyone that she was going to lay down for a while, they honestly didn't care and they just continued to talk amongst them selfs. When she got up she looked at her dog, "What's wrong buddy?" she asked, and with that question Bolt just broke down and started to cry.

"What's up with Bolt?" asked Rhino who was, as usual, sitting in front of "the magic box"

"I've been trying to find out all week" responded Mittens.

Penny took Bolt to her room and the second she closed the door Bolt gave a loud cry.

"Oh Bolt," she said "I know how to muck you scared of that thunder and lightning, but isn't ok, you're my dog and I'll make sure no one ver hurts you and try to," she thought this would make Bolt feel better, but if anything he got worse.

Bolt thought back to that one day on set, it was the first attempt to make a two-part episode, Bolt and penny were on a boat to go and try to find Penny's dad. This would also bee their first and only attempt to film of the set. It was all going to plan until it started to storm, everyone wanted to stop filming but the director wouldn't allow it. They were just about to film the final scene on the boat when a huge crash of thunder caused Bolt to lose his footing and slide off the boat. Bolt had never been in the water before so he was panicking trying to keep himself afloat, but he finally lost all of his energy and passed out. He woke up in a room full of doctors around him "Thank god we revived him," one said "With less than a minute to spare said another. After that, the producers never let Bolt offset until their second attempt at a two-part episode. (we all know what happened that time)


	9. My Penny?

The day after Penny's 'Party'Bolt found it was only him and Penny in the house. Bolt's muzzle was stained with tears from the night before. "Hey Buddy," asked Penny "You feeling any better?" Bolt gave her no response. The silence was early because there were absolutely no sounds in the house besides Bolt's breathing. Penny knew that she would do whatever it took to make sure that her dog was going to be happy again. At first, she tried to play with him by throwing Mr. Carrot around but it did nothing. Then she tried to hold him in her arms, but Bolt gave out a warning growl. She'd never seen Bolt so depressed in her life. She noticed that Bolt hadn't touched his food or water she had set out for him.

"Come on Bolt, you need to eat and drink," Bolt just stared out the window looking off into the horizon.

"You missing someone Bolt?" she asked. Truth be told, Bolt wasn't missing anybody, all he wanted to do was forget all of the events of that one day on set, but he couldn't because everyone was nagging him about it. Then Bolt herd the sound of Mittens coming down the stairs.

"Morning Wags," she said, but Bolt said nothing

"Um bolt," she asked again "What are you doing?" Yet again no reply

"Bolt, you're scaring me," that when Bolt finally snapped, he let out a loud growl and pounced on Mittens with his teeth bared. However, before he could do anything he felt a widespread pain across his side as he was sent flying off the cat. When he opened his eyes he saw Penny with her hands over her mouth looking at Bolt. Bolt just looked at her in fear. The one single person who he trusted most in life, the one person who said they would never hurt him, but there she was staring at him. She tried to walk towards Bolt, but he just wimperd and ran upstairs streight into Penny's Mother's room. Penny's mom wasent expecting such a rude awakening that morning, "Mornin' Bolt," she chuckled, but she stopped when she saw his face screaming pure terror. "Should I get Penny," she asked, but Bolt gave a loud cry. Then she noticed whenever she touched his righ side he gave a small whine.

"You stay here boy," she said as she walked out of the room. Bolt heard talking then that escalated to yelling then to a door slamming.

"Did she really kick you?" she asked, Bolt gave her a small bark in response.

"I think you two need some time apart," she continued "Should I take you to the kennel? Only for about a week," Bolt climbed into his carrier and gave her a soft bark. "Ok, it's settled, I'll go tell Penny."

When she walked in she went to pet Bolt but he just jumped under the covers. Penny went back to her room and closed the door. Bolt said goodbye to Rhino, and when he tried to say goodbye to mittens she just gave him a hard elbow on his sie, which made Bolt yelp. Penny's mom took Bolt to the kennel and left.

Bolt looked at the other dogs there, some of them looked down right depressed while the others looked extremely happy. That's when Bolt saw the most beautiful dog he had ever seen before.

 **A/N so it looks like our good friend Bolt has found himself a crush, one more thing be prepared for the next chapter it gets EXTREAMLY DARK**


	10. Pain

A/N Thanks bucaneeer28 for reviewing. Also, this chapter is really dark so just a warning

The dog in question was golden retriever with a perfect gold coat and beautiful brown eyes. She didn't notice Bolt so he decided to talk to the other dogs around. Bolt decided to talk to some of the happier dogs there. One was a German Shepherd, and the other was a bulldog.

"Um, hey," said Bolt

"Oh, hi, didn't see you there," said the shepherd

"So, what are you guys here for?"

"Our person is on a vacation, they'll be home soon"

"so what are your names?"

"Oh, I'm Mike, and this guy is Frank,"

"But the real question is," said frank "Why Hollywood superstar Bolt is here?"

"Oh, well, it's just, p-private"

"Your owner hurt you or something?"

"How, I mean I can't tell you,"

"we can see the bruise on your side," said Mike "If you want to talk about it, you can," Bolt didn't want to talk or even think about it, so he found a place to lay down and sleep for a while. When he woke up he saw three dogs standing over him, one said

"Well well well, if it isn't Mr. Hollywood himself,"

"Look, guys, I don't want any tr-" But before Bolt could finish he felt himself being pinned down on the ground, one of them held him down as the other went straight after Bolt's leg, shattering it, then the third one went down to bolt and repeatedly clawed his face. After five more minutes of this, they simply walked away, leaving Bolt just laying there. When one of the workers walked in he saw Bolt limp up to him, bruised, bleeding, and in pain. However the man wasn't looking at Bolt, he was looking at the three dogs who had attacked him. They had made it look like Bolt had attacked them. The man took Bolt and threw him in a carrier. After the man left the three dogs looked at Bolt and laughed. He could now see that one was a collie, the other was a dalmatian, and the third, largest, and leader of them was a great day.

"So Mr. Hollywood, ready for round two?" laughed the collie, "After all of those time saving that little girl on the TV you can't save yourself," all three laughed again.

"Hey watch this boys," said the Great Dane as he took Bolt's carrier by the handle and threw it into the middle of the room. Bolt was about to say something when the dalmatian went up to Bolt's carrier and threw it into the wall, the force this created knocked the wind out of Bolt. Then Bolt felt a thump on the side of the carrier as it shattered. Bolt wanted to run, but his shattered leg wouldn't let him move at all. The Great Dane walked up to Bolt and said "Pleasure to know you Hollywood," The Great Dane was about to deliver the final blow when the golden retriever stepped in front of him.

"I would move if I were you, Sasha," he said

"Why should I rate, what did he do to deserve this Rafe, huh?"

"I said, MOVE Sasha!"

"N-O"

"So help me, Sasha, I will kill you both,"

"What did he do?"

"He destroyed my junkyard hang out back in Vegas!"

"That wasn't me," Bolt said in a quiet but pained voice.

"I saw you there, you took out everything, everything I had was gone, all that was left were two boxes and a pillow." Bolt was taken aback by this, he was about to say it was his friend when he remembered the look on her face as he left. Then he sighed "You got me there,"

"YOU SEE!" Shouted Rafe, "Also, I would move if I were you, Sasha"

"And what right does that give you to hurt him, he-" But before she could finish Rafe gave her a sharp swat across the face, the force knocking her down also leaving deep gashes in her muzzle. That's when Rafe walked up to Bolt and said "Check Mate," all he did was simply walk away, but that's when Bolt saw him kick the golden retriever, hard. Despite the pain, bolt stood up and said: "Who the hell would ever want a dog like you?"

"Obviously someone who was smart, my master said if I ever did see you I should kill you, you ruined his life, his career," That's when Bolt realized who he was talking about, the agent.

"You better get going," he continued "I and Sasha need some time to 'talk' about this," That's when Bolt snapped, he felt a newfound strength, he limped as fast as he could to Rafe and jumped on his back and bit down on his neck

"Do it Hollywood," he laughed, "see what happens," Bolt thought about it, he just couldn't bring himself to it, he just simply let go of Rafe's neck. Rafe then took Bolt by his neck and threw him against a wall. Bolt passed out from the pain. When he woke up he felt a warmth next to him. There was Sasha right next to him, growling at any dog who got too close. That's when Bolt heard a familiar voice, slightly slurred "Come on Sasha, let's go home," it was the agent, "Come on girl leave that mangy mutt alone, he's worthless," That's when Sasha growled at him "You know what," he said "stay here, I don't care," he simply walked away with Rafe and the other two dogs. One of the other dogs walked up to bolt but Sasha just growled at them. Bolt then realized how much pain Sasha was in, he looked her muzzle which was stained with blood and tears. Bolt also realized how much pain he was in. He felt his ribs poking his internal organs, his shattered leg, and his cut open muzzle. Bolt also felt something else, t was a strange feeling, it felt like it was in hi chest, but not actually there. That's when one of the workers walked in and said in his thick Scottish accent (which sounded a lot like George Carlin's) "Good Lord!" he ran out of the room to call Penny's Mother.

"Hello, is this Ms. Forester, the owner of Bolt?"

"Yes, it is why?"

"Ach your wee dog was in a cruel and unfair fight,"

"is he ok?"

"Ach eye, but he's just barely alive, and we need your permission to take the wee lad to the vet"

"Yes, sure, of corse, Just hurry!"

"Thank you, mam," then the line went dead.


	11. Operation

**Thanks to Bucaneeer28 for reviewing**

The worker quickly but carefully went up to Bolt and Sasha, but when he got close Sasha just growled at him.

"Don't worry lassie, I won't hurt you or the Lad," said the worker, Bolt looked at Sasha and said "Don't worry Sasha, I'll be fine, he won't hurt me,"

"No Bolt, he'll take you there," she began to choke up, "and you'll never come out."

"Look Sasha, if you're so worried, try to come with us," replied Bolt, this time Sasha just looked at him and said, "I-I don't want to be alone Bolt, my owner, he just," but before Sasha could finish Bolt said, "I knew that man, he's just a jerk."

"But Bolt, if you go, and you well, you know, die, I'll be all alone, you give me comfort, and I just feel happier around you,"

"Sasha, if you're so worried come with me," Bolt gave her a pained smile and said "please Sasha," Bolt tried to get closer to her but he just yelped. Sasha finally did realize how much pain he was in. She moved over and let the worker pick but up and took him to the truck. Sasha followed, and when the man got to the truck he let Sasha come in, in fear he would be attacked if he didn't. The truck flew down the road and didn't stop until they got to the vet. When the worker walked in he saw Penny and her mother sitting in the chairs. Penny ran up to Bolt and just stared at him. He looked so broken. One of the vets walked in, picked up Bolt gently and took him to one of the rooms down the hall. Meanwhile, Mittens and Rhino (who Penny brought in to have a check up) saw Bolt and just looked at each other.

"Jeez that guy wasn't lying," said Rhino

"I-I know, Bolt just looked so broken," replied Mittens

"Still, at least we know he's going to be ok,"

"How are you so sure Rhino?"

"He's Bolt the super dog, he can survive anything."

With that, the room went quiet except for the faint sound of Penny's music "All the lonely people where do they all come from, all the lonely people where do they all belong..." After about seven hours later one of the vets walked in,

"I have some good news," he said, "The operation was a success, his leg was reconstructed, and his ribs are all being held in place,"

"So how long will it take for him to fully recover?" asked Penny

"About three months, but you can take him home in a few days, it's just you have to make sure he does barely anything that involves movement,"

"Anything else,'

"Well there is this dog who won't leave Bolt alone, in a good way, she's just sitting with him and staying close to him,"

"So, her owner knows that she's her?"

"Yes, but he told us he didn't care about her, such a cruel man,"

"You know, he reminds me of my old agent, what was the name?"

"Greg Germann,"

"Yep that's the guy"

"Anyway what we are saying is that if you want you can adopt her, she seems really attached to Bolt so I would if I were you,"

Penny just looked her mother who nodded her her head

"Then it's settled," continued the vet, "I'll get the paperwork,"

"so when can I see Bolt?"

"When you pick him up,"

and with that, the Vet walked away to get the paperwork for Sasha. Meanwhile, Bolt was beginning to wake up.

"Good morning Bolt," said Sasha

"oh morning Sasha," replied Bolt

"are you feeling any better?"

"I feel a lot better, how long have we been here?"

"About seven hours,"

"SEVEN HOURS?!"

"Ya, but all of your ribs were cracked and or broken, your muzzle was ripped open, and you almost lost your leg,"

That's when Bolt started to feel his leg hurting.

"Well now that you say it, my leg is really starting to hurt"

"Do you want me to get someone?"

But as Sasha said this a vet walked in and said, "Hey buddy, your leg hurting, let me help you," the vet gave Bolt a piece of meat with something hard inside of it. Bolt began to feel better after that.

"So what time is it?" asked Bolt

"Around five," replied Sasha

"In the morning?"

"ya, but something I thought was interesting is that there was a person with a cat and a hamster out there the whole time,"

"Penny"


	12. Future

A/N Ok, so we have a short chapter today to compensate for writer's block. , everyone happy, oh and thanks to bucaneeer28 for reviewing.

Bolt's POV: The next few days were really just a blur of drowsiness, sleep, and a little bit of pain. Then one morning I heard some vets talking outside, "So that receiver, never able to have puppies, pretty sad that someone would put a dog thru that much pain," I prayed that they were just talking about some other dog when Sasha noticed and said,

"You ok Bolt?"

"Oh, ya I'm fine Sasha, just a little drowsy that's all," by the look on her face she was concerned and she was just about to speak up when the door opened and Penny came in and gave me a hug. Soon one of the vets walked in and said "Well, looks like your retriever checks out generally, but I do have some bad news"

"And that would be?" said Penny's mother

"Well to put it simply, this dog will never be able to have puppies, and th-"

I just drowned the rest of that out, I looked at Sasha who's eyes were watering up. Penny noticed this and went over to her and started to pet her. At that moment I realized how much I cared for her. About twenty minutes later I was cared for the car and put into the back seat with Sahsa. About five minutes had passed and Sasha was crying and talking about her whole idea for a future being destroyed. That's when I realized that my idea for a future was also shattered, much like my leg. I moved as close as I could to Sasha and wrapped my arm around her. She turned to me and just stared. We both had the same idea, but instead, she just buried herself in my fur. I put my arm around her again and then I said "Never?"

"Never"


	13. An end to the tale

**A/N Alright guys the final chapter is here, I just wanted to thank you guys for reading my small story about Bolt. and before you ask yes there will be a sequel. Shout out to bucaneeer28 and Basbon for revewi** **ng**

When they drove into the driveway Sasha was still crying Bolt's arms. Penny picked Bolt up and took him inside where Bolt saw a small rodent on the couch watching some kind of movie, "Damn it Dewy it's a train, not a squirrel," said one of the characters on the 'Magic Box'

"Hey Rhino," called Bolt

"Oh, hey Bolt, BOLT YOU'RE BACK!" replied the hamster

"Ya, I'm alive, and still breathing,"

"That's great, who's the lady friend of yours?"

"Oh, Rhino this is Sasha,"

"Is she ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well look at her muzzle, it's stained with tears,"

"Let's not talk about that right now, hey where is Mittens?"

"Oh, she's in Penny's room, you want me to get her?"

"I'm not allowed to move so yes please,"

"All right, I'll be right back," and with that Rhino was gone. Penny set Bolt on the couch, and Sasha hopped up next to him. Sasha pressed herself as close as she could to the white shepherd. Bolt looked at her and smiled, but then it disappeared when ha saw a pine tree had grown in the corner of the living room. The tree was covered in perfectly round orbs. He was about to ask Sasha about it when he heard a voice, "Bolt?" Bolt turned to see a teary-eyed black and white cat looking at him. "oh hey Mi-" but he was cut off when she hopped on the couch and kissed his cheek. Bolt's face turned pink. Mittens just laughed but stopped when she saw Sasha.

'Bolt, who's this?" she asked

"Oh, Mittens this is Sasha," he replied,

"What's she doing here?"

"Oh, well her owner abounded her at the shelter, so Penny decided to adopt her,"

"So we have a new dog, wait did you tell her about the adventure yet?"

"What adventure?" asked Sasha,

"Our cross country adventure where Bolt met me and Rhino," responded Mittens,

"Oh, Rafe always used adventure in a different context,"

"What do yo-" then Bolt's face turned even brighter pink than before. "Oh, no, that's definitely not what happened, I got sent to New York by mistake where I met Mittens and we made it to Ohio before we met rhino, then the rest of the way was just car hopping until we all reached Hollywood, and thank god for Mittens and Rhino, or else," Bolt broke off starting to tear up, "or else Penny," Bolt's amber eyes looked like they were starting to melt, "Penny would be dead and if it wasn't for you Mittens, I would have never known, thank you so much," then Mittens spoke up

"No Bolt thank you if it wasn't fo you I would probably be starving, or dead,"

Bolt Just smiled. "So what are you two lovebirds plans for the future?" she asked. The smile disappeared from his face as he felt Sasha burying herself in his fur. "Um, well, you see Sh-She..." Bolt broke off and just let it out. Mittens noticed Bolt was in serious emotional pain so sh decide o give him some space. Penny walked back into the room to see her two dogs letting it out. She walked over to Bolt and started to pet him. Bolt began to calm down but he noticed Sasha was just as bad as before. Bolt put his arm around her and pulled as close as he could. Penny noticed this and decide to talk to her mother. Abou an hour later Sasha had calmed down and fallen asleep. Not long after Bolt fell asleep too, little did Bolt know, that this would be the scariest nightmare of his life.

Bolt woke up on the couch, but something was off. He was alone and his bandages were gone. He decided to go upstairs to Penny's room. That's when he noticed Blood was leaking from under the door. He burst thru the door to see the most disturbing things in his life. Penny was on the floor with bite marks on her neck. she wasn't moving. Next to her was Sasha who had her legs in cringe-worthy positions with her neck ripped open. Then there was Mittens who was crushed in one of Penny's desk drawers. The sight of these things made bolt want to vomit. Then he heads a voice from behind him, "They're dead Hollywood," Bolt turned around to see Rafe looking down at him.

"You," said Bolt

"Did this, yes I did, did a pretty good job if I do say so myself,'

"But how did you..."

"She didn't love you Bolt,"

"What?"

"You heard me,"

"What do you mean?"

"Mittens just let you leave in Vegas, if anything she wanted you to leave, your owner kicked you simply out of fear for her cat, and Sasha, she just took pity on you, she doesn't love you,"

"No you're wrong she loves me!"

"Which one Bolt,"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"I now what you're thinking Bolt, I hear a U-Haul coming down the road,"

Bolt woke up in a cold sweat, did Sasha, penny, or even Mittens love him? He hopped off the couch and made sure his cast didn't hit the floor. He went thru the cornfield across the street and went to a small brook to think. Bolt didn't know how long he was there for, so he decided to go back to the house when he saw the sun rise. When he was about to cross the dirt road, he heard and saw a truck coming down the road. Bolt using all of his efforts jumped in front of the truck hoping for the worst. The truck simply swerved and honked at Bolt. Bolt then limped inside when then he heard a thump on the floor coming from his cast which woke Sasha.

"Bolt," she said, "What are you doing, you should be on the couch remember,"

"Oh, um, I..." he responded

"Bolt come here"

"Um, ok"

"Bolt you need your rest, I want you to be better,"

"I know Sasha, it's just I had this dream-" Bolt just Broke off and started to cry. Sasha didn't know what to think, she always thought of Bolt as a kind-hearted dog who was brave and wouldn't let his emotions get the better of him. But there he was breaking down on the couch right next to her. This time it was her turn to comfort Bolt. She wrapped her arm around him. She thought this would calm him down but it didn't, if anything he got worse. At one point Bolt got so bad that he couldn't breathe. Eventually, Bolt had fallen back asleep. Sasha looked at the clock, Eight AM, Bolt had been crying for an hour straight. Eventually, Sasha did fall asleep. What she didn't notice, however, was that a black and white cat had been watching the whole thing.

"About an hour later Bolt and Sasha woke up to the magic box, "DOC! It's in the red, the boilers about to blow!" Bolt jumped at the sound of the explosion. After a few minutes, Sasha was fully awake and saw that Bolt's eyes were glued to the magic box. She saw that a train was pushing a car off a cliff, only to have the car explode in a burst of Blue electricity and flames. About twenty minutes later the movie ended. Sasha looked at Bolt who looked a lot better than he had the night before. That's when Penny came down the stairs with a big smile on her face. "Do you guys know what today is?" she asked, of corse, the pets just tilted their heads, "It's Christmas Eve! That means tomorrow is Christmas!" Penny then sat down on the couch and started to watch TV with her pets. After a while Bolt fell asleep halfway thru a movie with a train sliding across a frozen lake. Bolt woke up to penny carrying him upstairs to her room. Penny set him down on her bed, Sasha hopped up next to him.

Bolt soon fell asleep and had a 'different' kind of dream. He was out of his bandages and living a normal life. He was on the couch with Sasha next to him. It was what Bolt assumed was Christmas, there were three little puppies running around chasing each other. One was a carbon copy of Bolt and was playing with Mr. Carrot. Another one was light brown with small white spots on their back, making them look like a baby deer. And the third one was a cream color with a white spot on the forehead. Bolt then woke up to a hamster ramming his ball aginst Bolt's face.

"BOLT WAKE UP, IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!" shouted Rhino

"All right Rhino, you want me to wake up Penny?"

"YES,"

"ok, calm down," Bolt reluctantly barked until Penny got up. She picked Bolt up and took him downstairs. Penny's mom soon got up and went downstairs. The second she got downstairs she said "All right, you can open them," Penny started to open gifts for herself and her pets. In the end, Bolt had gotten a few new toys and a huge new bed that could easily fit two dogs, along with a huge bone. Mittens had gotten a few new cat toys, rhino got a new ball, and Sahsa had gotten a huge bone like Bolt along with a new collar.

"So, you like the family?" asked Bolt,

"Oh ya, I'm so glad that you guys accepted me into you family," replied Sasha who then went over to Bolt and kissed him. Once again his face turned bright pink. Penny laughed and went over to her mother and simply whispered something in her ear. Her mom nodded.

"What's Penny doing?" asked Mittens,

"No idea," said Bolt. That's when penny walked back inside the room with something in her arms. "Merry Christmas Bolt and Sasha," she said as she put what was in her arms on the couch. When Bolt saw what it was he looked at Sasha who looked just as shocked as him. Then they both smiled and looked at what penny had put on the couch. There right between Bolt and Sasha was a cream colored puppy.


	14. Authors Note

So, the story has been completed. now this story was really the result of being board in class. At the time of writing this my school has been doing state testing. so one day after I finished my test I started to write this. I originally wanted it to be a BoltXMittens story but I needed to have a conflict point, so that's why every time Bolt and Mittens spoke before chapter 9 it seemed akward or somewhat flirty. As Basbon said, this is one of the darkest Bolt stories, and I have to agree with them. I didn't think enough Bolt stories had that much emotional or physical pain. Now before you think I'm insane I'm not, I just find story's like this to be much easier to write than 'and they lived happily ever after.' and to Basbon I thank you for reviewing, if you want of find out more about the whole Mr. May killing Jeremy look up the top gear Bolivia special. I'm honestly shocked myself that I could write something so dark, but then again if you take a board 14 year old, a note book, and some Beatles music along withe the Bolt soundtrack this will be the result. Also in this story I make references to quite a few things such as Top Gear, Back to the Future III, Unstoppable, and The Polar Express. Oh and if this seems somewhat random I'm just typing what my brain is thinking. one more thing, if you could do me a favor, give me some suggestions for the name of Bolts adopted daughter. Thanks for reading and bye for now.


End file.
